


If You Show me Yours

by Arukou



Series: Tumblr Archive [49]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Virgin Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arukou/pseuds/Arukou
Summary: Tony's actually going to do it. He's finally going to have sex with Steve Rogers. Probably. Maybe.





	If You Show me Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EchoSiriusRumme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoSiriusRumme/gifts).



> Prompted by [EchoSiriusRumme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoSiriusRumme/pseuds/EchoSiriusRumme). The prompt was: "Fluffy smut? ;3 “I’m really REALLY attracted to you and the first time we had sex I came way too quickly and got super embarrassed about it but you just found endearing and now you won’t stop smiling at me omg I need to bury my face in this pillow for a thousand years” au. Stony or Winteriron, with Tony being the one who comes super quickly. XD " 
> 
> I'm working on the assumption that the students at the Academy are college age.

Fifth date. Tony cannot believe they’ve made it to the fifth date. He thought for sure that by date number two, Steve would’ve realized his colossal mistake and dropped Tony like a hot forge iron, but no. Somehow he’d said yes to a second date. And a third. And a forth. 

And he’s being such a goddamn gentleman about it too. He waits for Tony to make the first move when it comes to goodnight kisses and he keeps his hands above the waist and away from the nipples. The only love bite he’s left was a gentle nip on the ear, just the barest pressure of teeth and then gone again. And even that was enough to leave Tony panting at the door to his private quarters in Stark Tower. It’s almost maddening.

But at the same time, Tony appreciates it. It’s almost like Steve knows. It’s almost like someone (Jan) maybe blabbed about Tony’s bluster being all talk and no actual action. But it doesn’t matter. Tony’s ready. He’s pretty sure he’s ready. He wants Steve. Has wanted Steve since the moment he saw him doing one-armed push-ups in the quad when he was first visiting the Academy deciding if he wanted to attend.

And the wanting has only gotten worse with the passing of time. Watching Steve twist his way through the Charleston makes Tony’s stomach clench up in warm, needy knots. Seeing his hair get ruffled when he’s crash-landing choppers at SHIELD headquarters is almost a sure-fire way to send Tony’s mind lollygagging off to X-rated fantasies about sex hair. And watching him clamber up that horrifying wall of his at the training grounds and then swan dive back to the ground? Well, Tony had to run for his room, the first time he saw that. The point is, he’s ready if Steve’s ready.

So when they wrap up their date (hot dogs from the hot dog stand and then a leisurely, somewhat death-defying walk through the Wakandan jungle) Tony doesn’t let Steve pull away at the door of the Tower. Instead, he says, with what he hopes is relative charm, “Do you want to come up for a cheese plate and some bubbly? Soda or otherwise, whatever you’d prefer.”

Steve’s grin is slow and sweet and it goes straight to Tony’s toes. Oh god. Not yet. They’re not even kissing yet. He can, he has more control than this. Surely he can at least wait until they're both naked.

They step into the elevator together and both stand looking at each other’s reflections in the mirror smooth polish of the elevator doors. No kissing. not yet. But the tension is there, and oh god Tony is already half-hard. It’s mortifying is what it is. Can Steve tell? Tony hopes not.

When they reach his personal suite, a robot butler is already there, setting out the cheese plate and a bottle of champagne as well as a few sodas.

“You were serious,” Steve says, his eyebrows raised in bemusement.

“Of course. I take cheese very seriously. But, uh, it’s not the only thing on offer. You know? There are other things. On offer. Things you might like.”

Steve’s smile grows even more wicked, almost dangerous in the way it curls. “That so?” He steps in closer, his hands coming to rest on Tony’s sides just above his hipbones. “How generous of you.”

Before he can lose his nerve, Tony darts in and kisses Steve, aiming for the soft sweet things they’ve been using to start off their goodbye kisses and then escalating from there. Steve makes a satisfied grunt into Tony’s mouth, so he must be doing something right. Very right, if the way Steve’s hand slides back and down to cup his ass is any indication. Tony yelps and then doubles down, twisting his fingers into Steve’s short hair and relishing the texture of it against his skin.

“Sofa or bed?” Steve murmurs between fevered kisses, and Tony, if anything, becomes even harder.

“Don’t care,” he says, panting into Steve’s mouth. “Whatever you want. Anything you want. Please, just…” he whines when Steve’s other hand takes the other ass cheek, and then suddenly he’s completely in Steve’s grasp, hitched up against his hips, cock grinding against Steve’s abs. He wasn’t expecting it. Not at all. It’s like fire down his spine and he wants more, so he bucks and groans and then dives back down for more kisses.

Somehow—Tony’s really not sure how at all—Steve finds his way to bedroom and manages to get the door open, all while kissing Tony and kneading his ass, turning him on in the worst, best way. The way he gently lowers Tony to the bed is at such odds with the strength he used in hefting him up that Tony barely knows how to respond and finds himself arching up, searching for the contact he had only moments before. Steve answers, pressing his chest down into Tony’s groin and then sliding up his body with a slow, steady friction that is just so damn perfect it’s, it’s, it’s—

Tony gasps and whimpers and jerks up into Steve’s body, straining as his orgasm washes through him. It’s so good. It’s really too good. And it’s also _so bad._ Oh god. He came. He came in his pants before he even managed to get Steve’s shirt off. He is. The worst.

Above him, Steve is kissing his neck, apparently oblivious to Tony’s embarrassment. Or maybe not, because when he pulls back a little, his heavy-lidded eyes are satisfied and fierce. “That was beautiful,” he murmurs, and oh god, he’s _humoring_ Tony. The absolute _worst._

Tony groans and turns into his pillow, mortified beyond words. He can’t turn over all the way, what with Steve being on top of him, but if he could, he totally would. 

“Hey,” Steve says, kissing his neck again. “Hey, what’s wrong? Did I do something you didn’t like?”

“Oh my god, don’t even…” Tony moans into the pillow, clenching his fingers uselessly against the sheets. “You did everything perfectly. It was amazing. That’s kind of the problem. I just…you know…I wanted to…”

“Hey, hey.” Steve’s kissing grows softer, coaxing, and he makes a little line of them up Tony’s neck to his ear. “I was pretty happy with what just happened right there. Were you not?”

“No! Yes? I mean, I like orgasms, don’t get me wrong. Orgasms are pretty awesome. I was just hoping that I would, you know, not come in my pants and embarrass myself forever and never be able to look you in the face again, that’s all.”

Steve’s fingers are on his jaw, gently by surely urging him up out of his pillow sanctuary. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I didn’t see anything embarrassing about that. What I saw was the guy I’m dating thoroughly enjoying what I did for him, enough that he let go of his inhibitions and showed me all of him.”

“I didn’t show you _any_ of me.”

“You showed me the _important_ parts of you. You were vulnerable with me, and much as I’m sure I’ll enjoy seeing you naked, I’m more happy that you’re willing to give yourself to me that way. I really liked that, Tony.”

Tony cracks his eyes open and looks up at Steve, shocked at what he’s hearing. “Oh god. You’re actually serious. You, you can’t be this perfect.”

“I’m not perfect, Tony. If you’ll remember, we spent several weeks arguing over how we should go about fighting Red Skull. I have my moments too. But this, just now, I just thought it was really sweet.”

“Yeah?” Tony fights to keep the fear from his voice, but he’s pretty sure he fails.

“Yeah,” Steve murmurs, leaning forward to kiss Tony’s lips. “So thank you. I know being with someone for the first time, it’s a little scary. I’m scared too. But I’m more happy being with you than I am scared, so I’m just gonna stay right here and kiss you some more.” As he shifts, Tony feels something warm and hard against his hip, and it can only be Steve’s erection. For a moment, he loses himself to the kiss, running his hands down Steve’s broad back, but then he pulls back a little and smiles.

“Well, I might already be spent for the night, but you, soldier? Seems to me you’ve got a few rounds left in you.”

“We don’t have to—” Steve starts, but Tony shakes his head sharply.

“Are you kidding? Half the reason I dragged you up here tonight was just to see you naked, so get naked, Loverboy.”

Good god, if there’s a record for stripping clothes, Steve just broke it with the speed of sound. _Hello sailor_ , Tony thinks, taking it all in. At least he can make up for his own eagerness by driving Steve mad. Least he can do, really. It’s only fair.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://arukou-arukou.tumblr.com/post/148070572631/fluffy-smut-3-im-really-really-attracted-to)


End file.
